


What could have been

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Sorry for this sad what could have been story.





	What could have been

Our story begins on the day Alice and Frank Longbottom were meant to be attacked by Barty Crouch JR, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, but Albus Dumbledore helped them out. 

Alice said, "Imagine if we had been where we were meant to be."

Albus suggested, "Don't think about what could have been."

Frank agreed, "He's right, we should be thinking of what did happen."

Alice smiled. "Albus saved us from our terrible fate."

Albus stated, "I merely intervened."

Frank shook his hand and beamed, "We're forever in your debt, Albus."

Albus replied, "If you take great care of Neville, then your debt will be repaid."

Alice promised, "We will."


End file.
